


[ART] Travel far enough, you'll meet yourself (ACBB 2019)

by schweet_heart, SlantedKnitting



Series: Digital Art [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Art masterpost for SlantedKnitting’s fic,Travel far enough, you’ll meet yourself.Merlin has his father’s journals and spell books, but he wants a deeper connection to the history of magic in his family, so he studies abroad in Estonia where his father used to live. There, he meets Arthur, who seems to be coming under attack from mysterious people in Tallinn. Merlin’s never been very good at wielding his own magic, but it starts working with him more and more as he uses it to protect himself—and to protect Arthur. Too bad Arthur is a standoffish prat who probably doesn’t deserve the help, but Merlin’s magic doesn’t seem to mind.Created for After Camlann Big Bang 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Travel far enough, you'll meet yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691125) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 

> As soon as I read the summary for this fic, I knew I had to claim it, and I’m so happy I did. Not only is SlantedKnitting a wonderful writer and a pleasure to work with, but the fic itself inspired me so much that I ended up creating more art than originally intended—and I would have kept going, too, had I not run out of time! Many thanks to SKnits for being such an encouraging and enthusiastic collaborator, to the mods for their hard work in hosting this fest, and to my art beta for her helpful suggestions throughout the process; I learned heaps and had a great time doing it. Here’s to another fantastic year! ♥
> 
> You can also find more of my art here: [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts) | [Tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/post/187807351998/art-for-travel-far-enough-youll-meet-yourself-by)

  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Travel far enough, you'll meet yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691125) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting)


End file.
